


Toalla

by missginni



Series: Shinkivariables [23]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Hot dance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: No hay nada mejor en el mundo que ver bailar a Junsu. Desnudo. O casi.
Relationships: Jung Yunho / Kim Jaejoong / Kim Junsu / Shim Changmin
Series: Shinkivariables [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Toalla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/gifts).



> _Pues con lo poco que me queda de cordura te diré que espero que te guste_

Y mueve la cadera, a un lado, al otro, las manos por encima de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, la música flotando en el aire, deslizándose, dibujando en él con el cuerpo de Junsu como instrumento.

Changmin bebe, lentamente, el alcohol bajando por su garganta sin importarle el tipo o la graduación. Podría ser petróleo que seguiría sabiéndole a sexo, a piel desnuda, a necesidad. Todo lo que se manifiesta en el suspiro quedo a su derecha, en boca de Jaejoong, que disfruta del espectáculo que es Junsu bailando del mismo modo que él.

Yunho, a su izquierda, es más silencioso, siempre lo es, inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y toda su concentración puesta en cada una de las gotas que vuelan del pelo de Junsu cuando se mueve, las que bajan por su piel desnuda robando alientos, prometiendo el paraíso, hasta morir en la toalla blanca que se sostiene pobremente sobre sus caderas.

Y vuelve a moverse, y gira, dos pasos más, otro golpe de cadera. Y la toalla se desliza otro poco mientras Changmin traga y Jaejoong gime, Yunho haciendo crujir sus nudillos de la fuerza con que entrelaza sus dedos.

Junsu mueve la cabeza con fuerza, disfrutando, el agua de su pelo liberándose en todas direcciones. Y ríe, con los ojos aún cerrados, su espalda marcando cada tendón en la hipnótica línea de su columna, el inicio de la generosa curva de su trasero al descubierto, lo justo para tentar pero no suficiente. Y gira, y se desplaza, la cabeza hacia atrás, las gotas navegando por su cuello, desde la barbilla hasta la clavícula. Y más abajo hasta su ombligo, perdiéndose en la fina línea de vello que baja desde ahí y que se amplía más y más cada vez que la toalla se desliza un poco.

Y Changmin no puede soportarlo más.

Deja la copa y se pone en pie, sabiéndose perdedor de la estúpida apuesta que les ha llevado a esta situación, pero le da igual. Está demasiado caliente como para preocuparse de los wones que tendrá que pagarles a los otros tres, de las burlas que va a sufrir hasta el fin de los tiempos, de todo lo que no sea el cuerpo jodidamente perfecto de Junsu frente a él, seduciendo, moviéndose como si el aire fuese su amante y se hubiese rendido del mismo modo que Changmin. Y da dos pasos para detenerlo, brusco, las manos sobre sus caderas para eliminar la toalla ofensiva, los labios ahogando la sonrisa ganadora de Junsu cuando cae sobre él para devorarlo.

Espera risas de los otros dos, gritos, aplausos, ruido, algo… pero solo hay silencio. Y ni siquiera ha terminado de besar a Junsu cuando siente manos sobre su propia espalda, en su cuerpo o en el de su compañero, probablemente ambos. Cuando escucha gemir a Jaejoong en su oído, más fuerte esta vez, y la cabeza de Yunho haciendo cosas en el cuello de Junsu. 

Y cuando se aparta, apenas lo justo para coger aire, Junsu vuelve a sonreír, los ojos abiertos esta vez para él, oscuros, excitados, depredadores… y vencedores.

No le va a dejar olvidarlo, lo sabe. Ni a él ni a los otros dos, que son tan perdedores como Changmin aunque lo negarán hasta la muerte.

Pero jamás perder se ha parecido tanto a ganar. Porque si el precio de su derrota es ese momento, ahí en el salón de su casa, con Junsu entre sus brazos y Yunho y Jaejoong desnudándolo poco a poco, Changmin va a ser el perdedor más feliz y abnegado de la historia.


End file.
